


Mother's Day

by whichclothes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichclothes/pseuds/whichclothes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little drabble in honor of Mother's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |  [spike](http://whichclothes.livejournal.com/tag/spike)  
---|---  
  
_**Mother's Day**_  
**Title:** Mother's Day   
**Characters:** Joyce, Spike (implied)   
**Rating:** G   
**Summary: **Just a quick little drabble in honor of Mother's Day.

**Mother's Day**

Joyce sighed and poured herself a third cup of coffee. She hadn’t really expected to hear from Buffy this morning. Buffy was so busy nowadays with college and, well, all the pressures of being a young woman. And things between them had been awkward for a while. Still, a part of her had hoped that she’d at least get a phone call this morning, maybe even a quick visit and a card.

Joyce had never got along with her own mother, who was domineering and demanding and always critical. She’d married too early to the wrong man just to get away from that. And she’d tried so hard to be a different kind of parent herself—warm, nurturing, not too strict. And yet still, Buffy was so troubled sometimes, and Joyce felt like she hardly knew her.

With another sigh, Joyce put down the her mug and went to get the newspaper. It was a beautiful morning, and she stood on the porch for just a moment, breathing in the fresh air. And then she saw, just next the plastic-wrapped _Herald_, a beautiful bouquet. Bright yellow daffodils with bits of purple heliotrope tucked among them, all in an elegant glass vase.

Joyce smiled and took the newspaper and flowers inside. It wasn’t what she’d ever imagine Buffy picking out for her, but it was bright and cheery and looked so nice on the kitchen counter. And then she noticed a small envelope tucked between the stems. It was blank, and she opened it. The card inside was plain, just a cream-colored rectangle. _Dear Joyce_, it read._ Happy Mother’s Day_. It was unsigned, and the elegant, old-fashioned handwriting was certainly not her daughter’s.

She sat down with her coffee and smiled again, happy with the thought that somewhere, someone was thinking of her today.  
 

\---_fin_\---  
 

(To see the message Spike sent, [click here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Language_of_flowers).) 


End file.
